


Adventures in Demon Summoning

by Heronstairs2014



Series: Every Breath You Take [8]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Due to a clerical error Agatha is no longer dead, F/M, Gen, Sick Will Herondale, cystic fibrosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronstairs2014/pseuds/Heronstairs2014
Summary: Is it the best idea to go on a ride across London when you've barely recovered from dozens of shrapnel wounds? Probably not, but Will is going to do it anyway.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs & Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Magnus Bane & Will Herondale
Series: Every Breath You Take [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273214
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Adventures in Demon Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the end of "The Longest Night". Will had just seen Tessa staring at him at the end, and this takes place immediately after.  
> Also, Agatha is now alive and well with Bridget as an assistant. If you read/reread "The Longest Night" you may notice her name towards the end. I swear that that was entirely intentional and not at all a mistake.

When Will realized that Tessa’s eyes were open and looking straight at him, he quickly put the book he was reading down and carefully sat up. His back still hurt and sitting definitely wasn’t helping, but he ignored it in favor of figuring out if Tessa was alright. It also almost made him start coughing again, but with a few deep and careful breaths, he was thankfully able to avoid it.

“Tessa?” he said. She showed no sign of awareness or recognition, so he continued, “How do you feel?”

There was no answer for a moment, but then, finally, “My head hurts.”

Will smiled. “I can imagine.”

Tessa stared at him for a minute, then frowned. “You’re hurt,” she said. “I remember that. You protected me and you were hurt instead.”

“I’m alright now,” Will said with a shrug, barely managing to hide a wince when the movement made the pain flare up again. “Nothing a few _iratzes_ couldn’t fix.”

She gave him a look that told him she didn’t quite believe it, but she didn’t bring it up again. Instead, she asked, “Is Jem alright?”

“He’s perfectly fine. He’s just worried about you.”

Tessa nodded and then grimaced, probably from the pain the nod had caused. “You should rest,” Will said. “Go to sleep if you need to. Charlotte will probably be in later with a tisane for you. I would recommend adding some honey to it.”

Tessa nodded again, but much more gently than last time and without any resulting reaction. Her eyes were already slipping closed and within a minute, she was asleep and breathing deeply. Will waited a few minutes to make sure she was really asleep, then carefully stood up. It actually hurt less when he was standing because the skin wasn’t being stretched at all, so it was probably a good thing that he was standing. He quickly learned, however, that the same logic didn’t apply to walking. Every step sent a jolt of pain up his back, but it wasn’t so bad that he couldn’t walk. Instead, he gritted his teeth and made his way out of the infirmary. The beds there were comfortable, but he would rather be in his own bed in his own room, especially now that he knew Tessa was alright.

It must have been fairly late in the day because Will didn’t see anyone between the infirmary and his room. He kept an eye out anyway, just in case he did encounter someone. If Charlotte or Jem knew that he wasn’t in bed, there would be hell to pay. Fortunately, he made it to his room without any incidents, although the stairs hadn’t been the most enjoyable experience. He probably wouldn’t have to go up or down them again for a while, though, so he wasn’t too worried about it.

Judging from the silence next door, Jem didn’t seem to be in his room. Will still stayed as quiet as he could just in case someone was walking by. He shut the door behind him and went to the dresser to find himself a shirt and some pants that he hadn’t been wearing for 24 hours. It took a while to find something to wear due to the very disorganized state of his drawers, but he finally found was he was looking for and changed into them.

Once that was done and dirty clothes were left on the floor, Will turned towards his bed and was about to sit down when he noticed a note on his nightstand that hadn’t been there when they left for the warehouse. He sat down anyway, which really should have been a more gentle descent than it was, and picked up the note. The only identifying feature was “M. B.” scrawled on the front, and when he unfolded it, all it said was “16 Cheyne Walk.” A note like that could only mean one thing: Magnus had found something.

As much as he wanted to just lay down and go to sleep, Will knew he had to go see Magnus. Whatever it was was obviously important and it would be best to figure out what it was sooner rather than later. It was a long walk, but if he took Balios, he could be there and back again before anyone realized he was gone. Instead of getting in bed like he was going to, he put on his shoes and coat, stuck a seraph blade in the pocket just in case, and made his way outside.

Like before, Will didn’t encounter anyone on his way outside and to the stables. Cyril wasn’t in the stables, but he kept an eye on the door as he tacked up Balios and led him out of his stall. Xanthos nickered softly and Will turned to him and said, “I’ll bring him back soon, alright? We’re just going for a little ride.”

Getting on Balios wasn’t an enjoyable experience, but the waves of pain it brought didn’t last too long and he was able to get going after just a short little break. He learned fairly quickly that he couldn’t go too fast because it made him cough, which in turn made his back hurt even more. Despite that, he was able to get to the address Magnus had sent in about half the time it would have taken him if he walked.

Will dismounted in front of the wrought iron fence surrounding the house and led Balios through the gate. He tied the reins around the fence, making sure that there wasn’t so much slack that the horse would be able to reach any of the grass or plants in the front garden. He didn’t know if Magnus owned the house or not, but he wasn’t about to be responsible for the destruction of anybody’s garden.

Once he made sure Balios was securely tied to the fence, Will turned and walked up to the front door. He took a moment to steel himself before knocking. If it was urgent enough for Magnus to only send an address and not any other information, then it had to be something important and he wasn’t quite sure if he was ready for it. Despite that, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. It was better to get it over with quickly and get back before someone noticed he was gone.

Will had been expecting a footman to answer the door, so he was surprised when it opened to reveal Magnus himself. “I wasn’t expecting you until at least tomorrow,” Magnus said. “You look horrible.”

“Thank you,” Will said. He immediately proved Magnus’s point when the talking triggered a coughing fit. When it was over, he realized how shaky and exhausted he felt, but he couldn’t worry about it now. Whatever Magnus had found was more important at the moment.

Magnus raised an eyebrow and said, “My point exactly. Do they know you’re here?”

“Not exactly,” Will said. He pushed past Magnus into the hall and said. “Why am I here?”

“You are here,” Magnus said as he closed the door and led Will down the hallway with a hand on his shoulder, “to summon a demon.”

INFERNAL.DEVICES.INFERNAL.DEVICES.INFERNAL.DEVICES

For a second, Will thought he was back in his father’s office in Wales. Marbas looked exactly the same as he had five years before, and Will was still just as scared. Now, though, he was scared for a very different reason. Instead of being scared of what the demon was going to do to him like he had been as a child, he was scared of being told that the curse was permanent and that he would have to keep pushing away everyone who dared to get close.

Will had learned soon after his arrival that they were in Woolsey Scott’s house and the bedroom they were using belonged to his dead brother. The sheet-covered furniture had all been pushed to the edges of the room to make room for the pentagram that Magnus had drawn on the floor. The tooth that Will had brought him had been thrown into the pentagram and now Marbas himself was standing in the middle of the flames that had erupted.

“ _Who has summoned the demon Marbas?_ ” he asked in an echoing voice.

Will stepped forward and said, “I summon you. Do you remember me?”

“ _How could I forget?_ ” Marbas said with a snarl. “ _You chased me across the grounds of the Lightwood estate. You injured me and tore out my tooth. When I am free, I will do the same to you.”_

“That’s not what I meant,” Will said. “ _Do you remember me?_ ” When there was no reply from the demon, he continued. “You attacked me five years ago. I opened a Pyxis and released you. My sister protected me from you.”

Marbas still didn’t reply. Magnus stepped forward, staring threateningly at the demon, and said, “I would recommend that you tell the truth.”

“ _Ah, yes. The sickly little Shadowhunter. Edmund Herondale’s son_.”

Will hadn’t thought it would be possible to feel even worse than he had before, but somehow he became even more lightheaded when he heard what Marbas said. He almost grabbed Magnus’s arm to try to steady himself but stopped. Marbas already saw him as a “sickly little Shadowhunter” and he had to look strong. “So you do remember,” he said.

“ _Imagine being trapped in darkness for twenty years, then being freed only to see the face of the man who imprisoned you. I could never forget it_.”

Will shook his head. “I didn’t trap you. That was my father.”

“ _Yes, but you all look the same to me_ ,” Marbas said. “ _I also remember your sister. She was quite brave with that blade, despite not knowing how to use it_.”

“She knew enough to protect us, but then you cursed me. I’m sure you remember that just as well.”

“ _But of course. ‘All who love you will find only death. Their love will be their destruction. It may take moments, it may take years, but any who look upon you with love will die of it. And I shall begin it with her_.’”

Every breath he took felt like he was breathing in fire. “That’s it.”

Marbas nodded. “ _And I suppose you summoned me so we could have a nice chat about this_?”

Will felt absolutely exhausted, but Marbas’s words filled him with an energy he didn’t know he had. “I summoned you, you blue-skinned Hellspawn, so you would get rid of this curse. My sister died that night. I had to leave my family, my home. I’ve pushed away everyone who got too close for _five years_. I am finished. I’ve had enough.”

“ _I will take no pity on you, weakling. I suffered for twenty years. You should suffer for two hundred years_.”

Will reached into his jacket and was about to pull out his seraph blade and throw himself at Marbas when Magnus grabbed his arm and said, “Something isn’t quite adding up, Marbas.”

“ _And what exactly would that be_?”

“Demons who have been locked in a Pyxis are usually extremely weak when they’re released. If you had been trapped for twenty years, you should have been too weak to cast that kind of a curse on Will.”

Marbas looked almost guilty, but Will didn’t understand what was happening. “She died. He said she would die, and she did.”

“You’d best explain, Marbas. Unless you want to anger my father?”

Marbas cursed and turned to Will. “ _The warlock is correct. You were never cursed. Your sister did not die from a curse, she died from being struck by my stinger. If you are cursed, it was not placed on you by me_.”

Will suddenly remembered Ella being thrown to the ground by the demon’s yellow tail. She had been injured then, and he had been too scared to notice. “That’s not…” he muttered. All he could think of was Jem saying “the wall is coming down.” The wall was finally down after so many years but the damage was already done. He had pushed everyone away and he was alone. “Magnus…” he whimpered.

“If you’re lying, Marbas…” Magnus hissed.

“ _I swear on Baal that I have not lied. What benefit would it have_?”

Will suddenly found himself kneeling on the floor, trying to draw in breath with lungs that just refused to expand, and not because of his illness. He’d wasted five whole years of his life. Five years without his family, five years being rude and insensitive, just hoping that they would hate him… He’d left the same day that his parents had found Ella dead in her bed, depriving them of two children in just a matter of hours. He’d made his little sister an only child in less than 24 hours. He’d pushed away Henry and Charlotte, the two people who had taken him in and tried to raise him as their own, he’d pushed away Tessa, the girl that he fell in love with despite everything, he’d pushed away Jem, the only person who saw past his cruel mask…

Will vaguely registered Magnus telling Marbas to burn in hell from somewhere above him, then a demonic screech and the smell of sulfur. Then Magnus’s hands were on his shoulders and he was telling Will to _just breathe, take deep breaths_ -

“I’ve hurt so many people,” Will whispered. His chest felt tight, like no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t get it to expand all the way. “I’ve done unforgivable things because I was too stupid to not see through his lie.”

“You were a child, Will,” Magnus said. “Your sister had just died, and you didn’t know anything about the Shadow World. Marbas has fooled people far older.”

“I’ve ruined everything…”

“You haven’t. You’re still…” Will realized far too late that the grayness that had been creeping into the edge of his vision had taken over completely. Instead of hearing Magnus speak, all he could hear was a faint buzzing like there was a fly somewhere in the room. Maybe it really hadn’t been in his best interest to go out so soon after being injured, but he wouldn’t have been able to rest until he found out why Magnus sent the note.

Will felt himself tipping backward, but a body suddenly appeared behind him to stop his descent. The last thing he heard before passing out was Magnus saying, “Oh, not _again_ -”

INFERNAL.DEVICES.INFERNAL.DEVICES.INFERNAL.DEVICES

Jem quietly opened the infirmary door just in case either of the current occupants were sleeping, then peeked around the door to assess the situation. Tessa wasn’t awake, but she wasn’t in the stiff position on her back anymore and was curled up on her side instead. She had likely woken up at some point and fallen back into a natural sleep. He would have liked it better if she was awake, but the fact that she seemed to have been awake at some point was comforting. However, that comfort immediately disappeared when he moved his gaze over a few beds and saw something that made his heart skip a beat.

Will was gone. The stele and books were still on the bedside table where Jem had left them, but the stele was in a different position and one of the books was now on the bed. The bowl he had left was empty and the sheets of the aforementioned bed were pulled back the way they would be to get out of bed. Jem looked around the infirmary, but he and Tessa were the only ones there. At some point between Jem leaving the infirmary and coming back, Will had left the room.

_He’s alright_ , Jem told himself. _He just went to his room and didn’t tell anyone._

But Will wasn’t in his room. He also wasn’t in the training room, the weapons room, Jem’s room, the music room, the library, or any of the other rooms Jem checked. Every empty room only made him more frantic, until he found himself checking behind a stack of crates in the attic and realized that he’d already looked in every single place Will would possibly go. The only logical explanation was that he was no longer in the Institute.

_I should have stayed in the infirmary with him. I could have stopped him from leaving_ , Jem thought. _Why would he leave? Where could he have possibly gone?_

Jem quickly made his way to Charlotte’s office. He didn’t know if she was in there, but he needed to find her quickly. He hadn’t seen her in his search for his missing _parabatai_ , so there weren’t many other places she could be.

Jem favored urgency over courtesy and threw the door open without even knocking. Charlotte was thankfully sitting at her desk and looked up when he barged in. She looked ready to reprimand him until she saw how frantic he was and stood up instead.

“Did something happen?” she asked. “Are Will and Tessa alright?”

“Tessa is fine. It looks like she might even have woken up, but that’s not the problem. Will’s gone,” Jem said.

Charlotte frowned. “He’s not in the infirmary? He might have gone to his room instead.”

“He’s not there,” Jem said, shaking his head. “He’s not anywhere in the Institute. I don’t know when it happened or where he would possibly go, but he left at some point and didn’t tell anyone.”

Charlotte came around her desk and gently guided him into the nearest chair. “It’s alright, Jem. We’ll find him, I promise. Just take a deep breath and we’ll think about this, alright?”

Jem realized that he hadn’t taken a full breath in a while and followed her advice. He was breathing rapidly, both from running around the Institute and from the panic of not being able to find Will. He wouldn’t do any good if he passed out or made himself have an attack.

“Do you need more _yin fen_?” Charlotte asked. “Maybe he went to get you some and thought he’d be back before you noticed.”

“No, he just did that a few days ago. I certainly wouldn’t need more now.”

“So he’s not there… Is there any chance he would have gone to the Silent City to see Jessamine?”

“No chance at all.”

“Can you think of anywhere else he would have gone?”

“Nothing,” Jem said. “I swear, if he’s just off galivanting around London without a care in the world I’ll kill him myself.”

“You said Tessa might have woken up, right?” Charlotte waited for Jem to nod in confirmation, then continued, “She might have seen him, or even talked to him. There’s a chance she might know something.”

A noise suddenly came from the door and both Jem and Charlotte turned to see Cyril standing in the doorway. He looked almost as panicked as Jem had as he said, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but Balios’s stall is empty and his tack is missing. I’m afraid someone may have gotten onto the grounds somehow and taken him.”

Jem stared at Cyril in disbelief for a moment before saying, “No need to worry, Cyril. I know _exactly_ who took him, and I can assure you that he’ll pay dearly.”

INFERNAL.DEVICES.INFERNAL.DEVICES.INFERNAL.DEVICES

Tessa woke up to Jem standing over her, gently shaking her and saying her name. She was still somewhat confused from sleep and a head injury, but she instantly recognized how panicked he was and said, “Jem? What’s wrong?”

“Did you wake up earlier?” he asked.

She nodded. “I did. Why?”

“Did you see Will? Did you talk to him?”

“I saw him,” she said. “I remembered that he was injured but he said he was alright. Did something happen?”

Jem sat down on the edge of her bed and put his head in his hands. “He’s not alright, Tessa. _Iratzes_ don’t work as well on him as they do on other Shadowhunters. He had barely started healing.”

Tessa sat up slowly and put her hand on his shoulder. “Did something happen to him?”

“Did he say he was going anywhere?” Jem asked. Tessa could feel him shaking under her hand and she could tell something had happened. Something bad.

“He didn’t say anything. He just told me to rest and then I fell asleep. He also said something about Charlotte’s tisanes and honey. What happened, Jem?”

“He’s gone,” Jem said. Tessa immediately looked over to the bed a few down from hers where Will had been the last time she woke up. She hadn’t noticed before, but it was empty. “He’s not here, he’s not in his room, and he’s not anywhere in the Institute. He just left and didn’t tell anyone where he was going or that he was even going anywhere at all. He’s still hurt and it's cold out there and he could get sick or reopen his wounds…”

“We’ll find him, Jem,” Tessa said, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. “He can’t have gone far.”

“Balios is gone, too. He couldn’t get far by himself but with a horse…”

“We’ll take Xanthos, then. I’ll help you look.”

“No, you need to rest. He’s already off galivanting around London, you don’t need to follow his lead.”

Tessa smiled. “You’d better go find your wayward _parabatai_ so I don’t have to.”

Jem kissed her on the cheek and stood up. He turned towards the door just as it opened to reveal a very frazzled but relieved looking Charlotte. She was holding a piece of paper in her hand and only had to say Jem’s name before he was running towards her and taking the paper. He spent a minute reading it before collapsing back onto Tessa’s bed and whispering, “Oh, thank the Angel.”

Tessa leaned forward and gently took the paper out of his hands. It was a note written in a scrawling cursive and addressed to “The Shadowhunters of the London Institute.”

_To whom it may concern_ , it read, _I assume you are frantically in search of the wayward Shadowhunter currently unconscious on my bed. I can assure you that he is perfectly fine, but clearly not in perfect health. His wounds have not opened up at all, but he’s had quite a shock and I believe that, coupled with his still-healing wounds, caused him to swoon like a maiden. Please feel free to come collect him at your earliest convenience at 16 Cheyne Walk. Sincerely, Magnus Bane_

“Magnus?” Tessa said. “What would he be doing there?”

“I’m wondering the same thing,” Jem said. He still looked panicked, but he also seemed to be very exasperated after reading the letter. Tessa was sure that that was a common emotion when Will was involved.

“Jem, would you mind going to get him?” Charlotte asked.

“Of course,” Jem said as he stood up from Tessa’s bed. “I’ll take Xanthos there. We might be a while because I am certainly not letting him put Balios into anything faster than a walk.”

Charlotte smiled. “I agree with that decision. Take as much time as you need.”

INFERNAL.DEVICES.INFERNAL.DEVICES.INFERNAL.DEVICES

Jem hadn’t even needed to check Magnus’s note like he thought he would because he could tell exactly which house was the right one by the large black horse tied up inside the garden. He tied Xanthos up on the opposite side of the fence and laughed as the two horses whinnied and started grooming each other over the fence. Will probably hadn’t meant for Balios to be waiting there as long as he was, but Jem noticed that someone had put a bucket of water and in front of him and loosened the reins enough so that he could reach the grass. There would be a bit of a bald patch on the lawn for a while, but at least Balios wasn’t hungry.

Magnus was the one who opened the door when Jem knocked, and before Jem could explain why he was there, he said, “I suppose you’re here to collect the escapee?”

“I am,” Jem said as Magnus stepped aside to let him in. “Is he alright?”

Magnus closed the door behind him and said, “As far as I can tell, yes. I changed his bandages and there’s no sign of infection and no bleeding. His breathing seems fine, too.”

Jem followed Magnus down the hall and up the stairs. “Then why did he pass out?”

“A mixture of shock and exhaustion, I think,” Magnus said.

“Shock from what?” Jem asked. One of the rooms they passed smelled strongly of sulfur despite the door being closed and Jem was curious as to what exactly had happened in that room to make it smell that way.

Magnus stopped in front of a door and turned to Jem. “He’ll have to explain when he wakes up. It’s not my story to tell.” He gestured to the door and said, “He’s in there. I’ll be in the parlor downstairs if either of you need anything.”

Jem put his hand on the door, but then stopped and turned to Magnus. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

Magnus nodded. “I don’t know what happened before he came here, but it’s fairly clear that he wasn’t supposed to be up and about yet. I did what I could.” He turned to go back downstairs but stopped at the top of the stairs. “Don’t be too hard on him. I know he worried you, but it wasn’t his fault. At least not this time.”

INFERNAL.DEVICES.INFERNAL.DEVICES.INFERNAL.DEVICES

Will opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn’t. He never enjoyed passing out, but at the moment, it was all he wanted to do. The last person he wanted to see right now was sitting on the edge of the bed and Will knew that his time was near.

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

“How ever could you tell?” Jem asked.

Will shrugged. “The murderous look on your face may have helped.”

Will tried to turn onto his back from where he was laying on his side but was immediately reminded of why he shouldn’t do that. Jem obviously didn’t have any sympathy for him and just rolled his eyes.

“Charlotte is going to have the same exact look on her face when we get back to the Institute.”

Will opened his mouth to apologize and explain to Jem why he had left but instead was cut off by a particularly violent coughing fit. He wasn’t surprised by it, but he was surprised that he had gotten two whole sentences out before the usual post-waking up coughs.

Jem grabbed a bowl from the bedside table and dropped it into Will’s lap. “You can explain yourself when you’re finished. I would be surprised if Charlotte ever lets you out of the Institute without a chaperone again.”

Jem waited patiently at the end of the bed while Will coughed, but he didn’t look happy at all. It seemed that his plan to see Magnus and get back before anyone noticed he was gone had been foiled by the fact that he passed out and Jem had somehow found out about it. He wasn’t sure how, but he had a feeling Magnus was involved.

When he was finished, Will carefully sat up but kept the bowl in his lap just in case. Jem was still sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I guess you want an explanation now?” Will asked.

“Yes, that would be lovely.”

Will sighed. He wasn’t ready to tell Jem exactly what he had just learned yet, but he could tell him the basic details. That was a conversation for another day. “I was just going to go up to my room and lay down but then I saw a note from Magnus. He’s been looking into some things for me and I needed to see what he found, so I took Balios and came here. I thought I would be able to get back before anybody knew I left.”

“And what did Magnus find?” Jem asked.

“Some… information. Some things I was a little surprised to hear.” If that wasn’t the understatement of the century… “I’m sorry. I know you’re angry.”

Jem looked down at his hands. “I was angry, right up until I walked in the door. Then I was just relieved that you were safe. I didn’t know where you were, Will. I looked everywhere. By the time I went to Charlotte I just kept imagining you dead in an alley somewhere because some demon or rogue Downworlder caught you off guard and you couldn’t defend yourself. I was terrified.”

“I’m sorry,” Will repeated. Jem looked almost shocked at his reply. He’d probably been expecting “You shouldn’t have been” or “What for?” instead of an apology, but things had changed. Even Will himself was going to have to get used to it.

“I can’t say the same for Charlotte, though,” Jem said. “She felt the same way as me but I can assure you she’s not going to go easy on you. I certainly don’t envy the telling off you’re going to get.”

Will blanched. “How about we just stay here? I’m sure Woolsey Scott wouldn’t mind two more house guests. Maybe even permanent residents.”

“I’m afraid if we do that the repercussions might be even worse,” Jem said. “Can you ride?”

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Will said as he got up off the bed. “Let’s just get this over with.”

INFERNAL.DEVICES.INFERNAL.DEVICES.INFERNAL.DEVICES

Both Will and Jem had been surprised that they weren’t greeted with a fuming Charlotte when they arrived at the gates of the Institute. Instead, Cyril had been there to help Will down from Balios and take the horses to the stables, and Charlotte had been waiting at the door and began fussing over Will the minute he stepped inside. He somehow managed to stop her from pulling his shirt up to check on his back before being shepherded up the stairs and to his room. Within minutes, his shoes had been pulled off, he was tucked into bed, and Sophie was sent down to the kitchens to get him some food that he sincerely hoped wasn’t just broth again. Jem stayed for a few minutes, then announced that he was going down to check on Tessa and would be back in a while. Will didn’t want him to go, but he wasn’t going to say that in front of Charlotte. Jem mouthing “Good luck” before he closed the door behind him really didn’t help.

The minute the door closed, Charlotte turned to Will with fire blazing in her eyes. “WILLIAM OWEN HERONDALE, IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN-”


End file.
